Word is Law
by Laylania
Summary: She and her Master were close - but she had never wanted to be this close. Still, it beat getting blown up. AniSoka
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes:** Yeah, it's another AniSoka story. I can't help it, the more I watch their moments, the cuter they get! ^^; Especially in _Padawan Lost._ Anakin was _not_ happy.

**Note:** I also seem to be a fan of anachronology.

**Claim:** Um...I own nothing, actually. No, that's a lie. I own Sardak, unfortunately...

**Disclaim:** Nothing, do I own. Sue me, you will not. :3

**Track: **_Hell Above_ [Black Veiled Brides]

* * *

"Rise 'n shine, youngling."

A wave of cold water connected with her face, waking Ahsoka and sending her lurching upwards with a gasp. It dripped off her face and lekku, and she glared at the man beyond the bars. He was an ugly thing, with cold, reptilian eyes and a forked tongue that slithered out to slide against razor sharp teeth.

"Who are you? Where am I?" When he merely chuckled at her, she reached for her light sabers, only to find them gone from her belt and clamps around both her wrists, a length of chain jingling between them. Her eyes narrowed. "I won't ask again."

"Such arrogance, even when you've been reduced to nothing but a wet pile of youngling," hissed her captor. "You are hardly in a position to demand such things from me." Ahsoka rose, and his yellow green eyes narrowed. _"Sit down."_

Pain. It radiated from around her neck, forcing her to her knees amongst gurgled cries of agony as every nerve ending from her montrals to her toes seized in pain. She fell over writhing, and she gasped for air when it ended.

"Perhaps that will teach you, youngling, to mind your _manners._" He spat at her and then walked away, leaving Ahsoka to gather her bearings as she lay against the ground. Her hands came up, fingers brushing against metal, cold and heavy. It was a collar of some sort, operated by verbal commands.

Muscles still twitching from the assault, Ahsoka lay on her back and took inventory of what she knew. She was a captive, that much was apparent, but of _who_ she was not sure. Her light sabers were missing, but her was still around her arm, green light flickering.

"Master?" she tried tentatively, eyes focused on the bars that kept her in the cell. No answer, save for static. Licking her lips, she tried again. "Skyguy!"

"Ahsoka," came the reply, but not from her master.

"Master Kenobi," she murmured, relieved to have gotten an answer at all. "Is my master there?"

"Snips," came another voice, relief evident in his tone. "Are you alright?"

_No_, she thought, but she would be strong. "I'm fine, Master. Where am I?" Silence. "Master?"

"You're on a slave trader's ship, Snips." Anakin's voice was rippling with barely controlled anger, though Ahsoka could understand it. Anakin loathed slave traders with a passion, a passion that was well justified when his past was taken into consideration. Taking her lack of a response as fear, Anakin added in a softer tone, "You'll be fine, Snips. We're on our way to get you. Be strong."

"I don't know how to be anything else, Skyguy."

There was a soft chuckle, and Ahsoka's lips twitched. "'Atta girl, Snips."

The link died, and Ahsoka was left in silence, chains clinking when she shifted onto her side. She would not have to wait here long. Her master, along with Master Kenobi, were on their way to retrieve her.

Footsteps rang out, growing louder as she pushed herself into an upright position, glaring through the bars at the man from earlier. He didn't look intimidated at all, and instead pulled out two very familiar cylinders. "Look at what I found. How _careless_ of you to leave them lying about."

"I didn't _leave_ them anywhere, you slave trading scum! You took them from me!" she spat, anger roiling in her gut. Her Jedi training had told her to always have a calm mind, but she couldn't when her weapons were in the hands of scum. The lizard-esque man's eyes narrowed.

"Now now, that's no way to treat your superior. I suppose my lesson about manners hasn't sunk in yet. _Come here_, girl." The sensation swept through her again, and she could not muffle the scream of pain as she crawled towards him on her hands and knees. The pain ceased, and she was left panting heavily at the bars, glaring when he knelt and took her chin into a scaled hand. "So pretty. Togrutan, right? You'll go for a nice amount of credits..."

He pushed her away, and she sank to her knees. Whatever technology he had stuck around her neck, it was certainly potent. He was still watching her, and she scowled at him. She would not be broken by the likes of him. He seemed satisfied about something, however, and brandished her deactivated light sabers before placing them on his own belt. "Such a nice little gift, don't you think?"

Ahsoka opened her mouth to argue, only to close it when his eyes narrowed expectantly. Cold amusement glittered in his eyes when she said nothing, and he straightened. "We're getting somewhere now, Jedi youngling." He turned, foosteps fading away and leaving Ahsoka in silence once more. Leaning her forehead against the bars, she sighed.

"Where are you, Master?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes:** So I'm aware that they call them comlinks, but was what came to mind last chapter. Comlink/unit, same thing. :P

**Claim:** Sardak. I own him. Fifty credits and he's yours. Ritir too.

**Disclaim:** Own nothing~

**Note:** Why yes, I got the inspiration for the collar from 07-Ghost. :3

Upon landing, Ahsoka had been dragged from her cell and stripped of her clothes, a loose robe with a hood that covered her montrals replacing her normal clothes. The fabric was rough against her skin, though that was the least of her worries.

Various inhabitants of the planet watched as she passed, some of them with sympathy and others with disgust, spitting at her feet. The chain of her wrist cuffs jingled as she walked, eyes scoping out the area.

The planet was vaguely familiar, though she could not recall the name at the moment as she was yanked forward roughly. "Keep up," hissed her captor, and she glared at his back when he came to an abrupt stop.

"Sardak!" Akin to her captor, the reptile stepped forward and leaned around Sardak, eyeing her with curiosity and an emotion that Ahsoka wished she didn't see in his eyes. "Who's the new one?"

"A Jedi youngling."

The second reptile's tongue slide over serrated teeth, and Sardak's eyes narrowed, hostility rolling off him in waves. "Claws off, Ritir." Ritir nodded, and Sardak yanked on the chain to force Ahsoka forward. "Just a little further, youngling."

"Drop dead," she hissed, and a hard blow to her left montral had her sprawling out in the dirt, head ringing. Before the pain from the blow could subside, she heard a hiss of _"Get up"_ before agony coursed through her veins. She writhed, mouth opened in a silent shriek.

"Get up!"

Teeth grinding, Ahsoka forced herself upward, throwing her hands forward with her palms up. She was exhausted and lacking in strength, but her use of the Force was enough to shove Sardak far enough to where she could turn and run.

Running was one of her skills, the robe fluttering as she leapt to a rooftop, darting across it and to another before dropping down and taking to the winding side-streets. She did not stop until a pair arms roped around her midsection, dragging her backwards.

"Let go, you sleemo!" A hand came up to her mouth, and she dug her teeth into it, rewarded with a yelp and a cry of,

"Snips! Calm down, it's me!"

"Master?" Lowered to the ground, Ahsoka turned to find her master standing there, holding his injured hand up for inspection. "Sorry, Master."

"You bit me," he accused, and she frowned.

"I said _sorry."_

"Mm. Are you alright, Snips?"

"Just fine," she said, though the bruising on her montral and lekku said otherwise. Anakin took in the sight of his padawan's wounds with a dark expression. "Master, he has my light sabers."

"Don't worry, Snips. We'll take care of it."

"Of course you will, Skyguy."


End file.
